Appearances
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: Princess Katlin dissappered 2 years ago. Now she is back with a Selection. Why did she leave and why return now? Is she running away from her fears or just starting to face them?


If Princess Katlin wasn't a princess, she would have been ignored and bullied by society. Thought now one said it to her face she read it in the media.

'Princess Katlin has added 10 more pounds. AGAIN?!'

'Fat Princess makes another speech.'

'Princess Katlin found eating another cake, does she really need it?'

Katlin would read these and cry her self to sleep every night. Then the public noticed she stopped showing up. Slowly she stopped showing up on the weekly reports. She wouldn't participate in state dinners or parties. She didn't dare step outside for fear of the reporters taking images of her.

She felt like she wasn't in control of her weight. She was spinning out of control.

Prince Edward always tried to help her. To the point where he never slept in his own room. He would hold her until her tears turned to sleep. Got the morning papers before anyone else just to rib them up before Katlin could set her eyes on them.

Even though Edward was younger than Katlin, he always felt like the older brother, caring and protecting his sister.

When Katlin was 17 she disappeared completely.

Sending herself away she didn't return for 2 years. No one actually knows what happened to her in those two years, not even her brother.

The media got wind that the princess wasn't in the palace and everyone got worried. Some magazines even issued an apology to the princess in hopes that she returns to the palace. But she didn't return because of the media, she didn't return because her brother asked her back.

She returned because she felt ready.

No one recognised her when she returned. She had gone from 'Fat Princess' to 'Hot Princess'

"Edward, there's no point in waiting, she isn't here." Queen Martha told her son. She touched his shoulders as she looked out at the same horizon as her son.

"I know, but she has to come back some day, she wouldn't just leave forever." Edward looked down at hi feet whilst placing his hand on his mothers. He turned towards her and held her hands between his own.

"She will return one day mother, but for now..." He adjusted the crown on top of her head and smiled at her. "We have a report to do." Edward grasped his mothers hand and led them away from the hallway window towards the report room.

King Desmond was already seated and rubbing his temple. Edward took his seat between his mother and father. They had taken up this seating format for the past 2 years. Edward usually did all the talking for the family so to make things look even for the cameras he decided that the middle was the best seat for him to take.

A make-up artist come round to do some quick fixes before the camera's turned on.

"Good Evening citizens of Illea! Its another brilliant Friday!" the Presenter of the report, Craig Stevenson, said into the camera with his hypnotising smile. "Today is another exciting day, Queen Martha has updates on her charity work, King Desmond Has the new budgets and Prince Edward has a few words to say." He winked at the camera before handing over to Queen Martha.

Queen Martha's chosen charity for the month, making sure kids get to school, Has officially helped 10,000 young kids to get an education.

King Desmond rearranged tax's and managed to put more money into health care, making it easier for people who couldn't afford it to get better treatment.

Then Prince Edward addressed a Media rumour.

"Ladies and gentlemen, You may or may not have already read news headlines today but a very disturbing rumour is going around that Princess Katlin is dead. I am here to say that officially, she is not dead. Yes she has taken a long Hiatus but she will return. Weather that be in two weeks or another 2 years. I believe that my sister will return and bring with her confidence and hope that Illea need. She represents the hope for this country. Represents the kindness and gentleness that she would want her citizens to have. So keep faith." Edward nodded towards the camera before going back to his seat.

"Well Illea, that's all..." Craig held a hand to his ear for a few seconds, his eyes going wide before looking back at the camera with his signature smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We have a very special announcement. I won't say much but I'm sure you will love it! I know I am. Now please, give it up for Princess Katlin!"

Edward looked at Craig before looking at one of the monitors that faced them. On the screen Edward recognised his sisters smile, a smile that became so rare in the years before she left. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked directing at the camera. Her chocolate hair pulled to the side in gentle waves and her Tiara nestled gentle on top of her head.

"Citizens of Illea, I have many things to say but today is not the day to say them all. First of all I would like to formally apologise. I left without notice and put worry into the minds of my people. But I was unwell, I left rumours and gossip define me. I found comfort in food I shouldn't have. When I felt that the world had turned I turned my back on my people, but seeing your apologies and internet posts I have come to realize that you did not abandon me. But all will be explained at a later date."

Katlin seemed to take in a deep breath, looked down before looking back at the camera, at her people.

"I am here to announce that with my arrival, I will also be holding a Selection. I have no come of age and it is time to take up my duties as your princess. 35 males will be randomly selected in a weeks time. Letters will be posted to all males eligible for the Selection. Closing will be Thursday night. I wish all the luck to everyone who enters."

The monitors went black before playing the national anthem to signal the ending of the report.

Prince Edward didn't wait for anyone to say anything. He ran from the room straight to the first floor where large windows looked out onto the front of the palace, the only place where cars could come in and out.

Hours passed and Edward had not moved. He sat in the corner of the window, watching the palace gates eagerly. Surly for if his sister had announced that she was having a selection then she would return to the palace soon. There was things to prepare, rooms to design, menus to choose. As he was thinking all this his head began to nod as sleep swept over him.

He woke up, banging his head on the window frame as he did. He held his head, where he knew all to well a lump would form, and looked out the window. He forgot all about the pain and ran down the stairs as he saw a car pull up the the front of the palace.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, his tie slanted from when he had slept, and waited for his sister to walk through the door. A few silent moments later the doors opened and Katlin stepped through the doors carrying a small suitcase behind her. She dropped it when Edward jumped on her.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Katlin was shocked at first but relaxed and hugged her brother and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. But I had to go." they pulled apart to look at each other. Edward nodded and looked her over.

"I won't ask for details. I'm just glad your safe."

"Same," they smiled at each other before Edward grabbed her suitcase and took her to her room.

"I actually used my room if you can believe it."

"Wow, I didn't think you even knew where that was."

"Me neither, surprise surprise, its only a few doors down from yours." They laughed as they made their way through the palace. Staff who were working the night shift bowed and welcomed Katlin home as they walked past. She said thank you to each one.

"You know you are going to get questioned at breakfast. Pre warning you."

"Oh I'm fully prepared to be questioned. I have had a long time to think about what might or might not be said as well as what I would say. Mother will probably ask if I have the Selection planned as its "Such short notice" and father will ask if I'm healthy and okay. Don't worry Edward, Ill be fine."

"Just don't leave like that again."

"Promise." they hugged one last time before the parted ways and went into separate rooms. Tomorrow.

They will deal with everything tomorrow, but for now they were both just relived to see each other again that nothing else mattered that night.

Edward paced his room before another wave of sleep washed over him and he collapsed onto his bed.

Katlin carefully unpacked the small amount of clothes she had brought back with her and placed her planner on her desk. Dusting off her cover she got changed and climbed under her duvet.

She felt good to be back home, but scared. Would her people accept her? Would she get any interest for her Selection? What would the media say? She couldn't think of the media now, she spent some of the last 2 years blocking the media out of her mind she wasn't going to let it start creeping in now.

He filled her mind of thoughts of how soft her duvet was and how happy she was to be back home before she slid into the darkness of sleep.

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! I know, another fanfic from me buuut, I will be planning and making sure that I stick to this story. But to plan I need my male characters as what and who your character is depends on how the story will go.**

 **Im taking on 5 main guys and 10 others. The rest will be filler characters who will have some write time but not as much as the submitted ones.**

 **RULES!**

 **No boring joes. Everyone has something interesting about their past, their job, their hobbies or what they dream about.**

 **You can submit 3 characters if you like but I will only be picking ones that I like and that I think will fit.**

 **Entries must be submitted through PM not review.**

 **I will be accepting only 1 Character who is ONE caste. (one royal who is placed in Angeles) There are no castes in this story but for history and how their family had grown up and how your character came to be I will be asking for the castes.**

 **Form:**

 **Full name:**

 **Age:**

 **Province:**

 **Caste:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Face Claim: (if you have pinterest, making a bored will be easier for me to see how you see your character and their asthetic.)**

 **Height:**

 **Style before Selection:**

 **Style After Selection:**

 **Make over changes:**

 **Personality: (detail)**

 **Talents:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Languages spoken:**

 **History: (This needs to be the biggest section, the more here the more likely it will be a main character)**

 **Family: (Name, Age, Job and Relationship to character)**

 **One Butler: (Name, Age and personality)**

 **Treatment of Staff:**

 **Treatment of Selected:**

 **Treatment and thoughts of Princess Katlin: (This includes when she was called fat princess)**

 **Treatment and thoughts of Prince Edward:**

 **Treatment and thoughts of Queen Martha:**

 **Treatment and thoughts of King Desmond:**

 **Treatment to Foreign royalty:**

 **Reason for entering:**

 **Reaction to being Selected:**

 **Strategy to win:**

 **Reaction to Elimination:**

 **Money or love?:**

 **Turn ons:**

 **Turn offs:**

 **Relationship history:**

 **Favourite colour:**

 **What are their plans for the future:**

 **Favourite Food:**

 **Please review as I like to hear your thoughts on my writing and what you think of the story. Cant wait for your character submissions!**


End file.
